


《独钟》22章

by Mingyue0515



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mingyue0515/pseuds/Mingyue0515
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	《独钟》22章

秦奕说话的时候，身体跟程慕卿贴的很近很近，近到程慕卿能真切的感受到他的身体变化，感受着那一份炙热，再听着这样的话，程慕卿脑子里的弦，“啪”地一声，彻底断了。  
……  
程慕卿微微低下头，抬起手拉住了秦奕的手腕，将他拉到了浴室门口，他们都还没有洗澡，到了这个份上，单独洗已经不现实。程慕卿打开浴霸，背对着秦奕，慢慢脱下了自己身上的衣服，只留下一条底裤。  
热水还没打开，秦奕已经迫不及待欺身上去吻住了程慕卿的唇，程慕卿后背贴在浴室的墙面上，双手扶着秦奕的肩膀，仰着头，微张着嘴，和秦奕唇齿交缠，经过早上的教导，秦奕已经知道如何去亲吻他。  
亲吻的水啧声在安静的浴室尤其惹耳，程慕卿的手也从扶着秦奕的肩膀变成了攀着他的脖子，两人紧紧相贴的身体，都发生了明显的变化，彼此的性器相互抵触着，秦奕用力朝程慕卿顶了顶，程慕卿轻哼一声，吻得更加卖力。  
他的吻在秦奕的唇边流连了一会，转而来到秦奕的耳朵，程慕卿伸出舌头在秦奕的耳朵上细细舔了一圈，只觉得身下抵着他的东西越发大了起来。程慕卿的手穿过秦奕的胳膊，滑到他的背上，亲吻也一路向下，先是路过喉结，而后到胸口，之后停留在小腹。秦奕的小腹结实精壮，还有不算特别明显的肌肉，程慕卿张嘴轻轻咬了一口，听到秦奕倒吸一口凉气。  
程慕卿蹲下身，抬头看着秦奕，忽而扬起嘴角露出了一个笑容，笑的极尽妩媚，秦奕瞬间看呆了，下一秒，程慕卿便含住了秦奕的物件，温热的触感和强大的情感冲击，使得秦奕差一点没有把持住。  
他感受着程慕卿温柔细腻的吞吐，整个人酥了半边，下意识按住程慕卿的头，玩弄着他的头发，身体不受控制地往前送，程慕卿技巧很好，让秦奕舒服的同时一点也感觉不到痛，秦奕到底是没经过什么人事，在这种刺激下，不多时就泄在了程慕卿的嘴里。  
程慕卿转头吐掉口中的东西，站起身看着秦奕，小声问：“喜欢吗？”  
秦奕忙点头，按住程慕卿的后脑勺，在他嘴上印下一个重重的吻，“喜欢死了！”  
程慕卿笑了，嘴角还沾着一点点白浊，眼角动情后变成粉色，似乎还带着点水雾，秦奕看着，又不自觉起了反应，他伸手一把握住程慕卿的性器，靠在自己的上面互相摩擦，张嘴又和他接吻。  
程慕卿的底裤就这样被秦奕脱了下来，程慕卿握着秦奕的手，来到自己身后，一面亲吻一面喃喃地说：“摸我的后背，我会很舒服。”  
秦奕便用两根手指，沿着程慕卿的脊椎一路向下，最后停留在他的尾骨上，程慕卿仰头，长长地呻吟了一声。  
秦奕只觉得热血上涌，他从未见过这样的程慕卿，一夜情那天晚上由于药物的关系，程慕卿十分主动，秦奕又是初次，根本来不及多看，如今相处了这么久，他得知程慕卿平日是个什么性格的人，如今看到这样为了欲望情动不已的人，和平时的清冷判若两人，怎能让他不喜欢。  
推搡间，程慕卿伸手打开了热水器的开关，热水从头顶兜头浇下，将两人淋的透透的。他闭着眼睛摸索着拿过秦奕带来的润滑剂，交到秦奕手中，小声说：“打开它。”  
“挤在手里，一点一点抹进去。”  
“不行，先放一根手指，慢慢来。”  
“再快一点。”  
程慕卿一句一句地教，秦奕一步一步地做，此时除了情欲，他们再也感觉不到其他，彼此只想融化在对方的身体里。  
秦奕抱着程慕卿，程慕卿轻得很，就是整个身体攀在他身上，秦奕也没觉得重。进入的那一刻，两人都满足的长叹一声，秦奕迫不及待地顶弄起来，程慕卿如同迷失在茫茫大海，抓住了唯一的浮木，紧紧抱着秦奕，闭着眼睛在热水和热情中，失去了方向。


End file.
